Saturday Morning
by AdamPascalRocks12
Summary: I had this idea while I went out for breakfast last week and I thought to share it on here. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JIM AND PAM OR THE OFFICE. PLEASE REVIEW!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JIM AND PAM OR THE OFFICE.**

Jim woke up as the sunlight shone between the blinds and he looked over to Pam who was sleeping on her side facing him with her hand protecting her swollen belly. Soon, they will have their child in their arms.

Soon, Pam sighed and then opened her eyes, "Hi," She smiled.

"Hi," Jim smiled back and kissed her. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, but my back still hurts," Pam said as she groaned then turned over and blindly reached for her black rimmed glasses next to her on the nightstand.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast today?" Jim asked.

"Sure," Pam said as she yawned in between. "It's something that we could take a break from cooking." She got up to head to the bathroom to do her usual bathroom habits in the morning.

"We can go to Viewmont Diner, how is that sound?" Jim putting his 'Scranton' shirt on then his sweater.

"Yeah that is good," Pam smiled as she came out wearing her light green maternity shirt that had accented her eyes and dark jeans.

"You look pretty, Pam," Jim smiled and then kissed her before he walked to the bathroom.

"Thank you," Pam sat on the bed and tried to put on her sneakers at numerous times. "I can't even see my feet at all!" She was out of breath.

"Here, can I help?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Pam nodded and took a wavering breath. Her pregnancy hormones were getting on to her every once in a while.

"Pam," Jim looked at her. "It's okay," He wiped her tears at the corner of her eyes before they rolled down her cheeks.

"I hate being like this, I can't move like a normal person," Pam cried. "I waddle like a duck!"

"Listen to me Pam," He took her chin to look at him. "I will always love you when you're enormous or not. You're carrying our child in there," He continued to wiped her tears. "You know what I think when I see you?"

"What?" Pam sniffled and she looked at him.

"When I see you like this, I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest because way before we started dating, I would never ever thought that this girl who was my best friend would have a baby with me and married me. Now, I don't regret it at all, not once. Even that night."

"Really?" Pam asked.

"Yes," Jim nodded as he held her hand and kissed it.

"I love you," Pam smiled.

"I love you too," Jim smiled back and stood up to kiss her on the lips. "Let's get you freshened up and we'll go, okay?" Jim tucked her curl behind her ear.

"Okay," Pam nodded.

"Two please," Jim held her hand as he stood by the door.

"Okay," The greeter nodded. "C'mon along with me," She lead them to the booth and put their menus on the table.

"Thank you," Pam said as she took her coat off.

"You're welcome," She said and headed off to other people in the line.

"This place is nice, eh?" Jim asked.

"Yeah it is," Pam nodded. "I never been to this place before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I went here with my parents once," Jim nodded.

"Hello, I'm Stacey," The waiter came to their table. "And I'll be your waiter today, what shall you have?"

"I'll have tea please," Pam said.

"Coffee would be great, thanks," Jim said.

"Okay," Stacey jot their orders down. "Be right back."

"I'm so hungry," Pam sighed as she looked at the menu. "All of these look delicious."

"I know," Jim nodded. "What are you getting?"

With her habit, she frowned and scrunched her nose to think. "Umm--"

"Here's your coffee," Stacey put Jim's coffee in front of him. "And here's your tea."

"Thank you," Jim and Pam said in unison.

"Are you ready to order?" Stacey asked.

"Sure, I'll have ham, and scrambled eggs with white toast," Jim said.

"Potatoes?" Stacey asked.

"Sure," Jim nodded.

"Sure, I'll have eggs. Scrambled, please and white toast. Oh, potatoes and some bacon," Pam said and put the menus together.

"Okay," Stacey said and went into the kitchen.

"You must be starving," Jim said as he sipped his coffee.

"I am," Pam nodded and caressed her swollen belly.

As Jim and Pam waited for their food to come, Jim was taken by a small voice so he looked over. He saw a little girl who looked like to be around 3 years old, she had a blond hair. She wore a pink dress with colorful striped pants, and small white sneakers. She stood on the booth and was talking to the waitress and man who seemed to be her father. He smiled at the thought of bringing his daughter to a restaurant one day. Just the two of them, having a father - daughter moment.

"What are you looking at?" Pam asked.

"Over there," Jim moved his head to the little girl in front of him.

Pam turned around to see. "Aw, she's so cute," Pam smiled as she turned back to him. "Just think of it, pretty soon you'll do that Jim."

"I know right," Jim nodded then he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm done!" The little girl cried.

"Ok, Bella," The waitress smiled as she typed on the computer screen. "I'm coming with your check."

Jim smiled brightly as he continued watched the scene:

"Daddy, can I have some candy?" The little girl asked her father as they strolled by Jim and Pam's table.

"I guess, but don't tell Mommy." He said.

"Shhh," She put her small finger on her lips.

"Yes, 'shhh' is right," He looked down on her and then headed for the cash register.

"Bye everybody!" Her small voice rang out and waved. "Bye lady."

"Bye sweetheart," The lady at the cash register.

"Bye Bella," The waitress said.

"She's adorable." Pam chuckled as she watched the little girl leave.

"Here's your food," Stacey put their foods on their table. "And enjoy."

"Thank you, I'm starving," Pam smiled and then looked up at Jim who had a look on his face.  
"Jim, you are going to be a great dad. I just know it." Pam laid her hand on his.

"I know, it's just- I can't believe it." Jim said while shaking the ketchup. "Within two months, we'll have a baby."

"Yeah." Pam smiled.

"I can't wait to do it with you," Jim held her hand and kissed it.

"Me too, Halpert," Pam nodded. "I can't wait."


End file.
